Laser Tag Maybe?
by Ana-NotthePrincess
Summary: One Shot. Castle and Beckett get caught playing "Laser Tag." Read and Enjoy. xo


**I decided to write this based on a post from Tumblr. I wrote it in about 10 minutes, and it doesn't have an actual plot. I'm not trying to be a writer, so don't be harsh on me. Just a girl having fun with all the Caskettines around. Enjoy**

* * *

- "C'mon Kate! I know you are close." - The scream came from the bedroom along with a loud noise that assimilated glass breaking into pieces.

- "Castle! Be careful with the furniture!" - Beckett hissed and let out a loud moan before picking her head out from under the blanket and looking at their alarm clock on the ground.

- "Well babe, you'll have to move faster if you want anything from me!" - she said and hid her head under the large blanket.

- "You know, I don't think I'm gonna last much more." - Answered Castle, grasping the edge of the door of his office for some balance.

- "I knew you couldn't keep up with me." - She laughed, but it didn't last much because a second after that, her phone started ringing. - "Fuck" - She muttered between her teeth.

Castle smiled and fixed his posture. He ran to the closet and there, inside a pile of weirdly arranged blankets, lay Beckett with her back to him and her ringing phone on the floor. Castle pointed his gun at her and jumped over the layers to get a look at her eyes before pulling the laser gun's trigger.

Beckett, in the other hand, just pouted and let out a long sigh before answering her phone:

- "Beckett" - She said, and was surprised at the lack of air her lungs had. Weird! She had barely moved since this game started.

- "Whoa! Are we interrupting something?" - Asked Ryan over the phone.

- "Yes!" - Said Castle, equally breathless as Kate, who gave him an annoyed look before going back to the phone.

- "No Ryan, sorry. We were just playing laser tag." - Kate tried to explain, but her breath was not getting any better; and sadly, she knew the boys would start making the wrong assumptions.

- "Uh huh, whatever. Look, we have a case." - Ryan told her with a funny tone in his voice.

- "Okay, we are coming." - Said Beckett in total seriousness, but received nothing more than an "I bet you are" remark from her partner, at the phone.

This somehow annoyed Beckett, but not as much as Castle's shitty tactic to get one point in the game, so she proceeded to do what any person in this case would do: accept the lost with dignity. That's why, as soon as she hung up the phone, she took the pillow next to her and smashed it against Castle's head.

- "Heyyy!" - Castle muttered through the object. - "What did I do now?"

- "You cheated!" - She booed him, and got up to head to the bathroom.

- "You can't blame me for being the best." - He screamed back because she was already closing the door, but his joy only lasted a minute when he noticed that they were not getting a shower together that morning.

* * *

It was 8:00 am when they got to the crime scene. Castle and Beckett, both with coffee cups in their hands, approached the scene to find Espo, Ryan, and Lanie, surrounding the body.

- "Good morning, guys. What do we have?"

- "Good morning, lovebirds," - Said Espo, smirking along with Ryan, causing Beckett to roll her eyes and drink some coffee to hide the redness on her face.

- "Lovebirds?" - asked Castle.

- "Oh c'mon. Don't deny it now" - Said Lanie from where she stood. - "We all caught Beckett a little bit ...uhm.. let's say breathless, this morning. "

- "Yeah, we were playing Laser Tag" - Interrupted Castle with nothing else but innocence in his face.

- "Is that how the cool kids call it these days?" - Said Ryan and fist bumped Espo.

- "Alright guys, stop it. Back to the body. What do we have?" - Beckett stepped between the other two detectives and looked at Lanie, currently on the ground, trying to stop the mockery.

* * *

- "Anything new on the missing girl's case?" - Asked Captain Gates once she entered the Breakroom, where the boys waited for Castle's coffee.

- "No Sir. We are waiting for CSU to finish with the crime scene so we can get hold of some more information." - Said Ryan.

- "So Castle... Are you going to tell us what happened this morning?" - Esposito asked and made Castle jump right on the heels of his feet, causing Captain Gates to react:

- "What happened this morning?"

- "I don't know." - Said Ryan. - "We are trying to find here why Detective Beckett and Castle were so breathlessness this morning. I mean... I think you guys should train more. You know... train the muscles... and the heart"

Castle rolled his eyes, but didn't scape from Gate's look. - "We were playing laser tag. I swear!" - He pleaded

- "Mmmmhm" - Mocked Esposito while taking his first sip of coffee.

Captain Gates said nothing, but nobody missed the annoyed look she gave Castle when she left the room.

- "Guys. Please!" - He begged. - "Don't make this go back to Beckett. She'd kill me!"

- "Yeaaah." - Said Ryan, laying his eyes on Esposito. - "No. We don't want Castle to stop getting his Laser Tag game because of us, don't we?"

Esposito laughed through his mug of coffee and fist bumped Ryan once again.

* * *

- "Well guys, it's late. See ya' tomorrow?" - said Kate from her seat, next to the now empty murder board.

- "Yeah.. sure. I mean, you should call us first, we don't want to interrupt any more... laser tagging between you two." - Ryan said, took his jacket, and walked away wavering good-bye from his desk.

- "Yeah.. whatever he says." - Said Espo from his chair. - "Don't let us get in the middle of a good time right?"

This made Castle offer an "I'm so sorry" look to Kate, but she felt so bad for him and all the mockery that she simply said good-night at Espo before calling the night.

* * *

The next morning, a loud ring came from Castle's bedroom.

- "Beckett" - She answered, a little breathless.

- "Seriously guys?! Laser Tag, again? You two are like children." - Remarked Ryan from the other end of the phone.

- "We uhhmm..." - Beckett tried to explain, but she was cut off by Ryan's voice again.

- "Whatever. Look, we have another one. Espo is sending you the address now."

- "Yeah.. Uhhm, thank you guys." - Said Beckett and proceeded to hang up on her friend.

- "How does Ryan manage to interrupt us every time, huh?" - Said Castle from under her, softly slapping her butt before grasping her right cheek.

- "I don't know" - she smiled. "But, we do have a case Uptown so let's go." - Kate tried to get off his hold but was pushed back. Right before she could start protesting, Castle turned them around so she was lying on her back with him on top. He leaned down to bite down her neck and kiss down her chest afterwards.

- "Castle..." - She trailed off, but couldn't get her thoughts when he cupped her breast with one of his palms.

- "Five more minutes" - He answered before going back to bite her skin.

* * *

**Give some credit to those who write without asking for money first. Review? **


End file.
